cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sexlanta
|- |'Formation' || July 15th, 2006 |- |'Capital' || |- |'Official Languages' || Russian and English |- |'Government' || Totalitarian State |- |'Team' || GATO |- |'National Strength' | ca. 4,069.284 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 589.081 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 4,951 Working Citizens 2,614 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum and Cattle Pigs, Coal, Silver, Spices, Uranium, Lumber, Iron, Sugar, Gems, Marble |- |'National Anthem' || Sepultura - Refuse Resist |- |'National Animal' || The Australian Kicking Emu |- |'National Flower' || Dandolion |- |'Nation Ranking' || Ranked #3,145 of 24,692 nations |} Basic Information Sexlanta is a large and still growing, older nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. The History of Sexlanta Formation K. L. Mongoloid saluting the people as he is declared into power over the {then} new Sexlanta.]] Sexlanta was formed in the earlier half of the 20th Century by radical leftists that broke away from thier ruler state, the now defunct '''Zanzibar land', to form a Government built for the people, by the people. However, in order to make sure that control was kept, former Zanzibarian 57 star, Grandmaster General and sexy tactician Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid was instated to represent this new state in it's purest Communist form. What the general populus was not aware of were his cons. Rossoffle was a mildy known Misanthropist and was also overly greedy, the catalyst being his excentric case of Bipolarity. His mind was warped beyond his expirence and his dream of a New world order was corrupted by his own demons. Rossoffle started off on the right track, rigging together a trading triangle with other nations that imported the precious commodities needed for hastiliy building a new society. But, as a result of this, uranium was now being secretly imported as well, and an overwhelming 65% of the resources were used to build up a rapid grown, "force to be reckoned" with military. After sometime of low profile building and land accumulation through exploration and investment, Rossoffle brought his power into action, finishing the curves on the government he'd slowly transformed from Communist to that of a Totalitarian State under the rule of his own iron fist. That done, he set out to make his biggest claim, the neutral archipeligo known as "The Pirate States", a refugee state of sorts that was formed by many of the surviving victims of the GATO-INC War that had been prejudised by their goverments, their respective societies and so on and so forth. The Original Conflict With a surplus of active Military and brand new AK-47's, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the seven main islands that made up the "Pirate States" and completely obliterated any form of retaliation against them, taking the beaches in a meer three day invasion that garnered generally positive outcome. A sergeants status report can shed some more light on this... Status report Enemy Casualties of war: 218 P.O.W's taken: 450 Infastructure Destroyed: 7.71 Land captured: All of the Pirate states Sexlanta Casualties of war: 103 Culmative money spent: $2,000 Their active militia crushed, Steve666 had no choice but to flee into hiding which in turn, with there buisness market pitted, there police forces gone, and there President in hiding, the Pirate states were thrown into complete Anarchy that neither harmed, nor hindered the Sexlanta military. With the land seized, an archipeligo-wide search was conducted to find and capture President Steven, Dead or alive. It was only a matter of time. Captured and publically executed On the sixth day of there search, the Sexlanta military found President Steve666 hiding in a closet in the back of a run down store that sold Banana's and Jack Daniel's. After his identity was confirmed he was promptly confronted by Rossoffle himself then sentenced ruefully to a public execution at the Capital building of the Pirate States. Well over 300 People attended the event. Aftermath Due to the wars success Sexlanta had grown dilligently and was looking to be a very poised militant nation on the rise. Unfortunatly, Rossoffle's budding dream of power was cut short when he fell bed-ridden to a rare illness that was only known to exsist in the western part of Africa that his country resided in. The diesease's common name is North by Northwest Nile virus. And so, during The Great War where Rossoffle's oppurtunity to accomlish his goals was shining golden, he was half-comatose while his most trusted Advisor was at the helm of his nation, quietly deconstructing everything Rossoffle had made it. In two weeks flat the government went from "Totalitarian" to Capitalistic, the national religion went from Sikhism to Voodoo, and the national currencey went from Euro's to Rouble's. Active military was reduced by 300%. The peace/war status was changed from "ready for war" to "peaceful nation". Hell, even the capital city's name was changed from Pearljammington to Neo-Pearljammington. Worse yet, because of the mass nuking the enviroment was being metamorphed from it's starting three stars into a lowly 1.5 waste heap of increased humidity and larger amounts of intoxicated ecosystems. Despite all that, the nation was still in good hands with Rossoffle's advisor. Infastructure and technology was being bought aggresivly and easiliy eclipsed all-time highs. Sexlanta enrolled and was accepted into the GATO's powerful and boisterious roster. And to top it all off, a factory was constructed that lowered infastructure costs tenfold and paid for itself in virtually no time whatsoever. So it seemed, that Rossoffle's dream for "New World Order", was over for the most part, and began to sink into it's blurred demise. Ironically, his dream would be awakened once more just days after he passed on for good. Rossoffle the Second Having heard of his fathers death, Rossoffle the second returned from his recluse at the Pirate States (Which were now owned by Sexlantian Government) to take over what he claimed to be rigthfully his. The advisor tried to stop him but was thrown in jail for "Severe Opression of the Government" without a trial. That done, Rossoffle the 2nd fixed things back to the way his father had ruled, reinstating the Totalitarian Government and changing the Capital Cities name back as well as increasing the number of active military officers by 200% and using the factories built by Rossoffle's top advisor for the construction of tanks. The only thing that didn't change was their friendly co-existence with GATO, which they viewed as a good thing because it gave them legitimate knowledge on what was happening in the wider world around them. Nevertheless, it was clear, Rossoffle Sr.'s dream of a "New World Order" was back in action. The war with Tierra; A sign of things to come Within only a month of his claim of power, Rossoffle attacked his first enemy. Tierra, a very old but well industrialized nation that Rossoffle attacked in order to be able to effectivly spread his borders out comfortably. It started instanteneously without any form of forewarning save the fact that Sexlanta discontinued communications with them a few days prior. A cruise missile barrage followed by a seamless and equally superlative offensive broke the Tierra defenses in half thanks to the skillful tactics of Rossoffle. Of course the Tierrian military was able to defend off the first wave, but it's prime defenses had been split in half and as the main force of Rossoffle's approached defeat became inevitable for the, as Rossoffle put it, "eviscerated" Tierra. By the end of the third day the entire Tierra country side was warped into turmoil. Three of it's biggest cities, including it's capital, were up in flames with the streets ruled by the Sexlanta military. On the begining of the fifth day however, with the military defeated and it's entire country in Anarchy thrice as worse as what The Pirate States had encountered, any resistance to the Sexlanta military was ended once and for all when a Sexlantian tank commander found and identified a corpse in a large pile of flaming brick debris to be the Tierrian leader and Head of State "Mudhoney" (Named after the Grunge rock band I found out after doing some research =D). That done Tierrian lands were completely consumed by that of Sexlanta's and Sexlantian victory was declared. What had happened to the Pirate States had happened again on a grander scale; and it could only foreshadow things to come. Labor Camp With the Tierrian land captured and rightfully in his possesion, Rossoffle the Second obliterated any remaining form of what could be considered a humane or morale standard by instating a Labor camp in the Tierrian lands that all former Tierrians were forced to work in. Using this he drained resources from their lands that were now under Sexlanta rule and proclaimed his superiority over the once peaceful Baha' worshipping Africans. Because of the abrupt resource gain, this cut Sexlanta infastructure upkeep costs in half and as a result the economy had erupted into another increasingly high boom that still hasn't found its peak. The Overlord Campaign The Overlord Campaign was what Rossoffle the second dubbed his mission to conquer most of Africa. It was a ruthless slaughtering that sought to bring all African nations under his power and fulfill his fathers dream for a New World Order. Boomshakalaka The first nation to become an actual "defender" against this terrible conquest was the pink team nation of "Boomshakalaka" which was sought out because it looked to be the ideal harbor location with it's strategic position along the ivory coast (On the contrary, The Pirate States were to rocky, shallow and condensed for a harbor to be built there). However, do to a couple of "pending"... things, Rossoffle sought allegeince with the island nation of Kulgojev; promising to help them conquer the middle eastern provinces in return for naval assassitance (Sexlanta's Navy has never been up to par though their ground forces are superb). Terms were reached and a Kulgojev cruise missle barrage was carried out followed by a fullscale beach invasion that fully dismantled all Boomshakalaka opposition. With the nation in utter chaos Rossoffle sent a small sum of his forces in and claimed the land for his own. The Overlord Campaign had started, and a black cloud of war was slowing congeneing over the African skies. ...Pretoshii Offensive As Sexlanta's military finished invading Boom Shakalaka Rossoffle's infamous sporadicism took over. Pretoshii, one of the biggest militant nations in all of South Africa and Rossoffle's main opposition at the time, attempted to set-up road blocks along the bauxite mines where Sexlanta made their aluminum, the nations prime resource of trade. Rossoffle was furious but showed no signs of this; instead he choose not diplomacy but cruel muscle. He launched a cruise missile assualt that easily slaughtered all Pretoshii military involved in the road blocks (7 tanks cough, cough). In a more unexpected turn of events, Rossoffle declared Kulgojev Martial law in Boom Shakalaka as he withdrew all of his forces and immediatly invaded the nation of Pretoshii, using Boom Shakalaka as his base of operations. OnlyOriginalOne, Pretoshii's African, British talking Joint Cheif of staff, was caught off-guard by this and had no choice but to mass all defenses, and that's when the two opposing sides clashed. What erupted would be one of the biggest and bloodiest conflicts in the history of desert combat with more then 2,000 combined casulties, yet Pretoshii never got further then "Burkina Faso Penisula" when attacking. It is this that should be used to showcase the true Sexlanta military prowess. Several months into the war (One week) Pretoshii's Guerilla camp, which was their main military HQ, was breached and then raided by Sexlanta forces meer hours later. The bloodiest conflict in Sexlanta history was over, and they remained the unquestioned champions. OnlyOriginalOne would be hung at central plaza square in Sexlanta two days later. Things get interesting It was a cold October afternoon, only two or three months after the Overlord Campaign had begun that a new ally entered the fray. Led by their Italian President El-Seano the great, Italiaworld, an older nation back from the Second Arctic War days, launced a tank to beach invasion on the "Republic of North Africa", a small, (obviously) republic nation that bordered Sexlanta and whose Prime Minister; Jerry Maguire, was the most outspoken activist against Rossoffle the Second. It only took one wave to send the entire Republic into anarchy, and a second destroyed it's biggest (Though not Capital) city, Keonghoul. After only a short time of warfare and numerous strategic beach landings Italiaworld stormed Africa City (Their Captial) and captured the Prime minister half-dead. The prime minister was then brought to Rossoffle by El-Seano himself, where in Rossoffle decapitated Jerry Maguire with one of his own personal combat shotguns. Afterwards, El-Seano claimed his support for the Overlord Campaign, calling it an ingenius way to fix a continent that's been so backwards all along. Rossoffle acknowledged this and thanked El-Seano for his support. After an afternoon tea party, El-Seano agreed that he would help Rossoffle claim Northern Africa once he needed it in exchange for weapons technology. That done, El-Seano took his leave, Rossoffle creating a naval base for him on the islands of "Palma, Corse and Sardegna" as a means to thank El-Seano. The Airforce is established On October 22nd at 3:00 p.m., the Sexlanta Airforce was founded, constructed of several Type-B Apache's and F-86 Sabre's. Major Gerlado Busey was named the Airforce Commander by Rossoffle himself. Sexlanta just kept getting stronger... The Ant Hill springs up Little to Rossoffle's information, there was a second Guerilla Camp located in the plains of Niger. Nicknamed The Ant Hill for it's underground tunnel HQ. Unaware of it, The Ant Hill was blocking Rossoffle's Eastern bound advance and was therefor a neccesarry target, For the valleys and mountains would be to gruesome to treck if he was going to handle this war well, and Strategic advancement was key. So, after hearing of this, Rossoffle proclaimed that his new airforce would take care of things, and it did so rather effeciently. Setting everything in the Ant Hill's 300 mile radius ablaze in a reign of fire. Two hours after the Apache Bombardment, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the tunnels, posting tanks at strategic locations around the base to insure no ones escape. A two day and night long tunnel shootout would take place, but the Guerilla's were to stunned and the Sexlanta military to expirenced for their to be much of a chance of the Ant Hill's survival. As I mentioned, by the end of the second day, the Ant Hill fell, with casulties seven to every one Sexlanta soldier. As the tunnels were dug up and the land seized by Sexlanta it was discovered that the Ant Hill's commander, "Lord of the Ants" as his fellow Guerilla called him, had been killed in the initial bombings. And so it was... Rossoffle needed to be stopped, but he would have no real competition till at least the D.R. Congo states; His last major enemy on the West Coast was defeated. The Harbour, she lives The economy wasn't left behind either. During the process of digging up the Ant Hill, Sexlanta completed construction on it's new harbour located in the now Sexlanta ruled Boomshakalaka. This brought forth a whole new economic boom as Gems and Marble, resources considered rarities in that part of Africa, were transported in from the nation of "Soviet Turnip's" trading post. But things would get interesting when one day a transport ship landed at the harbour that did not belong to one of his trading partners. Every Walford has his day Walford, the military director for GATO (Who's strength is 600 points below my own I might add) docked at Sexlanta's harbor, bringing out a group of infantry men and demanding to see Rossoffle. He was greeted by armed soldiers and a mexican staadoff was initiated, Reservoir Dogs style. However, Rossoffle did grant Walford an audience, where in Walford told him the GATO was quite opposed to his Overlord Campaign and warned him of the consequences that might greet him in trying to establish his New World Order. Rossoffle, in turn, told him he would post-pone further military advancement but made no promise of stopping. Immediatly after Walford took his leave, Rossoffle contacted his allies, Kulgojev and Italiaworld to declare a conference to be held and pend thinking on this event. What Rossoffle did and didn't know was that Italiaworld had been attacked by the GATO for his attack on the Republic of North Africa. Italiaworld was overwhelmed and in desperation, sold out Rossoffle in order to prevent from being destroyed without question, shortly after doing so he would be let off the hook and his forces were exhiled to their new nation of Keldara which was located in Eygpt. This would prove to be a major snag in Rossoffle's plan he would not come to learn of for several more years. The Lead Situation Rossoffle, having post-poned his next forward movements in the Overlord Campaign due to Walford's interference, loosened the reigns abit and let his economy grow instead of his military. However, unbeknownst to everyone but his top generals, he was also stockpiling supplies. In doing so, he built a bank to secretly house most of the nations lead supply which would be refined into bullets. Tensions continued to grow between Sexlanta and the collective African states located to the South and West of Sexlantians dynastic land supply. The amusement of Roffletopia Of the lesser African countries Rossoffle raided, those which were villages and cities, not countries and thus weren't counted as wars, Rossoffle found himself one day raiding the Niger allocated town of Roffletopia, a town named in his honor in order to prevent decemation. So amused by this was Rossoffle, that he granted them a special area of land which he decreed "The Non-agressions zone" where-in Sexlanta tanks, soldiers, aircraft, etc. were not allowed to operate. More immenient though, was that the Overlord Campaign was coming closer and closer to restarting. The return of the Overlord Campaign It was a quiet mid-november day when the sounds of rolling tanks could be heard all across the hills of lower western Nigeria. Rossoffle's offensive had sprang once again, and this time it was in the name of the Overlord campaign against his next big foe, the "resource whoring" as he depicted them, nation of Nechthamhara, a Nigerian nation boasting tons of Lead and Bauxite mines that held a large bank reserve that was all to it's own. Well Rossoffle was in need of new lead mines seeing as how he was juicing the ones on the western African coast line faster then they could produce. So, being the tactical minded man he was, Rossoffle refrained from aristrikes so as to keep the mines intact and instead insisted on tank warfare and Cruise missiling all of their defensive emplacements. Being the economic state it was, Nechthamhara's lightly trained and moderatly equipped soldiers stood no chance against the Sexlanta war machine, and they, like so many other, more superior foes, were crushed into a burning wasteland usurped of all it's natural resources. Their ruler, the Samoaqueen, was imprisioned for her so called "Governmental oppression", which all she really did was fear Sexlanta, not oppose it. 28 days later the guard that was supposed to have been watching her returned from his family's Vacation to find her starved to death and drowning in her own feces, seeing as how the septic tank that was supposed to be hooked up to the prison cells toilet, was not. I was Blinded by a Satellite... On November 17th, at precisely 12:32 a.m. Sexlanta prepared for launch and then deployed it's first ever Satellite, a new found type of technology that from the outside in looked as if it was to show dominance, but it's true purpose was known amongst generals and tacticians. The Satellite was set-up to guide cruise missiles effectivley to there targets, increasing the chances of a perfect strike by 30%. Cyrhope's out of Hope Continuing his quest for African dominance, Rossoffle attacked Cyrhope, a huge militant nation located in the middle of the Angola on the South-western African desert line, conducting a ground and sea barrage via connections with his ally Kulgojev. Using his new Satellite technology Rossoffle launched two powerful cruise missile barrages and stormed the massive Military Barracks on the northern outer edge of the state (The biggest barracks in all of Central Africa not Sexlanta operated I might add.) The military was by far the largest of anything the Overlord Campaign had had to face yet, lead by President Nero the 7th, a brilliant military tactican who nearly rivaled Rossoffle in terms of prowess and command. But, when team up with Fesoj Nilats, Rossoffle the second was unable to be beaten by even Cyrhope's great military. The joint forces of Kulgojev and Sexlanta converged on Cyrhope. As Kulgojevian forces advanced in south east from the sea a sandstorm blew over thier current position. General Resiak Mlelliw of Kulgojev made contact with Rossoffle who was acting as feild marshal. The Sexlanta offensive had recived no resistance what so ever after hitting the military barracks on the northern border of Cyrhope. Resiak sensed trouble but had no option but to have his forces remain stationary in the storm for the fear of untis straying and becoming lost. As night came the Cyrhope offensive was launched with a massive amount of casuilties recived by the Kulgojev forces who became disjointed in the night and sandstorm. Resiak radioed Rossoffle and told him the situation and his plan. Resiak knew his chances of breaking the enemey offensive was slim in his conditions so he offered to be a distraction while Rossoffles now close forces swept in on the rear and flank of the assaulting enemy. Resiak then counter-attacked the elusive enemy and destroyed most of thier armour in a half suicaidal rocket infantry and armour attack in the dead of night. The casulties were great and Resiak himself was killed in combat but Rossoffles hit on the enemy rear was overwhelmingly succesful and all the enemy were killed without one spared in a salute to Resiak's sacrifice. The Capital city was stormed three days later by Sexlanta military wherein Nero the 7th took his own life so as not to become another Sexlanta casulty statistic. The Overlord Campaigns grinding mechanical advance continued to roll like clockwork. Pressure from the GATO, part Deux After being confronted once again about the Overlord Campaign, this time by Wotansvolk, who's a total douche bag lacking of a life in Rossoffle's own opinion. Rossoffle threatened resignation from the GATO do to his and their different views. Claiming that, " I'm pending resignation from this burecratic sect because the GATO has become a pointless and tangled diplomatic mess IMO. I'd like to site the Nor-ICP conflict as my primary example and uh... Catch y'all on the flipside." Which has become one of his more famous quotes to date. The South African march Rossoffle's next target finally took him out of the long and winding desert's of west-central and mid-central Africa to the Steamy Jungles of South Africa, a place where the Sexlantian heavy tanks (One of the army's biggest pro's, and an awesome fighting machine for desert, mountain and normal combat conditions) found it impossible to operate, causing aircraft and light infantry to be pumped into the jungles to make up for this. Sexlanta found it's next enemy to be Lakeland, a large but tightly knit Hindu community that, along with the Republic of North Africa's now dead prime minister Jerry Maguire, opposed and tried to bring the Overlord campaign to and end through protests and diplomatic measures with the GPA or Green Protection Agency, a mostly neutral alliance that was built on the purpose of keeping tabs on other nations as well as providing an alliance for the Green Team. Rossoffle decided there talks with the GPA could prove dangerous and marched his troops west towards the ocean instead of east where he needed to be going. Just when he was almost outside of the jungles borderline he was able to attack the Lakeland country, using the most advanced aircraft in his army and a powerful sting of light infantry to demolish the infastructure of it's once proud twin cities. The Lakeland military, meanwhile, found itself making a stronghold out of the Capital City, Ocean City, named so because the people originally lived near the ocean but moved. However, once again the military found itself unable to compete with the Sexlanta war machine, and, unlike Cyrhope, the naton did not provide a powerful resistance and was crushed easily. But, what would prove to be a thron in Rossoffle's side was that, though he normally caught the leaders of the nation's he attacked, this time he did not. El-Gato and his transport of twelve men by two motor boats that stealthfully worked there way up river to the GPA controlled nation of Crabass for safety. Rossoffle now had a problem on his hands. Black & White, the GPA Agents Useful information coming soon... Government and Politics The Sexlantaian government has become that of a Totalitarian state after Rossoffle the Second's institution. Sexlanta is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned (Or that is what they say). Plans are on the way within Sexlanta to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Sexlanta does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly and diligently at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Sexlanta detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Sexlanta will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Economy Sexlanta has a very on the ball economy that invests just as quickly as it gains, allowing it to continue to keep up and sometimes even surpass the standards set by the growing Cyber Nations world. Production While the farmers on the outerskirts of Sexlanta raise their cattle with great efficentcy and expirence that would make a feudal system cringe. The majority of the inner city employee's work 9-5 hours mining and then refining bauxite into aluminum which it uses as it's main form of leverage in the aforementioned trading triangle it's established with other nations. Taxation * 28%. Sexlanta taxes the hell out of it's citizenship in order to put equal funding into all investments. Culture The Sexlanta culture is very traditional, borrowing most of it's customs from when it was a part of Zanzibar land. One interesting thing to note is that, because of the fact the government controls practically every little detail of the citzens lives, it's National anthem has been changed from "Our Sweet Country" to "Sleep now in the fire" an alternative rock song by the political band Rage against the machine. The Sexlanta Government has done nothing to stop this. Then, it was changed again. In light of the Sexlanta attacks on other nations, the citizens changed the song to "Refuse, Resist" by Sepultura, which is now sung at every Hockey game. When asked to comment, all Rossoffle the Second could say was "Dat shit iz crazzzy". Demographical Sexlanta is positioned in the middle of a dissected plateau, with mountains on most sides that make it strategically easy to defend. The grassier regions of which are actually more rural then the central point in itself, and the mountains are where the aluminum is mined from. Just over the Mountains is where Zanzibarland was once allocated. Category:Nations